


Three Times Amelia Egan Hates Her Father and The One Time She Doesn't.

by casliyn



Series: The Brookheimer-Egans [1]
Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: 3 + 1, F/M, Gen, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casliyn/pseuds/casliyn
Summary: "No one in this world loves a girl more than her father."In other words, the three times Amelia Egan hates her father and the one time she loves him.





	Three Times Amelia Egan Hates Her Father and The One Time She Doesn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: @Casliyn

“Amelia’s going to ask you for a dog again.” Amy pulls a steaming pot out of the microwave.

His eyebrows raise at that as he turns his body in the barstool at their kitchen island,

“Come again?”

Amy sighs and adjusts her reading glasses,

“She’s going to ask us for a dog again,” she repeats herself with a dry tone. “I have to admire her commitment at least, once she sets her mind to something she’s too stubborn to be told differently.”

He chuckles at that, “Wonder who she got that from.” he tries but Amy just releases a tired sigh.

Usually, Dan found themselves to be pretty reasonable when it came to the kids.

With Amelia being fifteen and Ben being thirteen, the old tricks and gimmicks they use to pull on their kids, unfortunately, didn’t work out as well as they once did.

Fortunately for them, the kids were getting smarter.

Unfortunately for them, they weren’t the same, gullible kids they once were.

“Well, we’ll say no like we always do.”

“Say no to what?” A voice pipes up from behind him.

He turns around and he’s met with his two kids inching towards the dining room table in their pajamas and cell phones in hand.

Dan and Amy exchange a brief look with one another as Amy uses the spatula to scoop a portion of pasta onto the plates.

“About you wanting to get a dog.” he pinches the bridge of his nose as he stands up from the counter and takes a seat at the table.

Amelia’s hazel eyes blink in anticipation as she leans forward,

“So I’m getting a dog.”

“Wait. Why does  _ she  _ get a dog, I want one too.” Ben protests as Amy sets a plate in front of the two kids.

Amy clears her throat; the kids fall silent.

“No one is getting a dog,” Dan speaks up as Amy hands him his plate of spaghetti.

Amelia’s face scrunches in irritation,

“That’s not fair. Why can’t you just get me this one thing.” the teenage girl protests

Amy sighs as she takes a seat at the table next to Dan,

“For starters, Ben is allergic, your mom and I are busy with work and animals are expensive.” Dan takes a sip of his wine.

Amelia groans and leans back in her seat,

“Mom. If you’re pregnant just say it.” 

Ben looks up from his phone, “Wait...Mom’s pregnant?”

“ _ No.”  _ Amy and Dan speak in unison.

“I’m not pregnant, Amelia.” Amy narrows her eyes at the blonde girl.

“So then why can’t we get a dog?” she shrugs her shoulders in response as she toys with her fork.

Dan gives her a stern look,

“Because we said so, Millie.” he takes a bite of his pasta, “Not to mention the fact that  _ we  _ would end up taking care of it.” he points in between him and Amy.

“You mean our  _ nanny  _ would end up taking care of it.” Amelia props her elbow up on the table as Amy motions for Ben to put his phone down.

Amy puts her hands up,

“How about we just eat dinner and  _ not  _ talk about this again,” Amy suggests with a stern tone.

Ben nods at that and begins to eat the pasta along with Dan as Amy takes a sip of her wine.

Dan watches as Amelia rolls her eyes and crosses her legs underneath the table with a scrunched face, similar to Amy’s.

He wasn’t a fucking expert on raising kids, let alone a teenage girl who had mood swings more than a glass of water every day.

But, one thing him and Amy always prided themselves on was raising their kids to be strong, independent and not privileged assholes.

Because of this, it required them to put their foot down now more than ever.

“Candi Caruso’s daughter has a dog.” Amelia protests with her eyes burning into Dan, “Furlong’s daughter has a dog, even  _ Little Richard  _ has a dog.” she argues.

“We’re not their parents.” Dan takes a sip of his wine.

“Obviously not because they  _ all  _ have dogs,” she states like it’s obvious.

“Millie. Eat your dinner before it gets cold.” Amy gives her daughter a stern look.

“I’m not hungry.” she drops her fork next to her plate of steaming food and crosses her legs, “I’ve lost my appetite.”

“Well find it and finish your dinner,” Dan speaks up.

Amelia snorts at that and crosses her arms,

“God. Why are you like this?” she rolls her eyes and complains with a groan as her hands fall to the table with a large thud.

“I’m sorry?” Dan’s eyebrows raise in surprise.

Sure, he had his fair share of arguments with women (especially Amy) throughout his life, but never had he ever had one with his own fucking child.

Whatever happened to the days when Amelia loved and adored him 24/7?

“You  _ always  _ do this to me, you keep treating me like I’m a little kid and it’s not fair-”

“You know what? Amelia go to your room.” Amy throws her hands up as she stands up from the table and inches towards Amelia and picks up the plate from the table.

Amelia groans at that and slides out of her chair,

“Give me your phone.” Dan beckons his open palm towards her. 

The girl stops in her tracks,

“What are you, TSA?” her nose scrunches at him; much like Amy’s.

Ben snickers at that which prompts Amy to hit him on the shoulder as she places the plate on the kitchen island.

“Funny.” he stands up from the table and takes the phone from her pocket, “Now go upstairs and fix your attitude.”

Amelia rolls her eyes at that and stomps away from the dining room towards the stairs.

“I hate you!”

The door upstairs slams shut promptly after which prompts the two parents to share a look.

“Great job, Dan.” Amy slides back into her seat and rubs Dan’s shoulder. “You have successfully managed to make our daughter hate you more than she did this morning.”

“If it’s anything,  _ I  _ don’t hate you guys.” Ben drops his fork on the plate and leans back in his seat.

Well, at least they had another kid.

 

* * *

 

“Explain to us how you have a  _ B- in  _ U.S History.” 

Amelia removes her headphones and leans back on the couch,

“You’re acting like I’m failing the class. It’s just a B-.” she brushes it off with a wave of her hand.

Dan leans against the desk as Amy stands up and crosses her arms as she inches towards the blonde girl.

“The problem is that you’re only a Freshman and you shouldn’t have a B- in anything. Especially U.S History.” she shakes her head as she hands the report card back to Dan.

Amelia shrugs her shoulders and rolls her eyes,

“It’s an  _ Honors  _ class and I’m a Freshman, of course, I’m going to get a B-.” she tilts her head toward the report card.

Amy sighs at that as she takes a seat on her desk and Dan takes a look at the report card.

He of all people knew all about the whole ditching school card if anything he was a pro at it by the time he hit the eighth grade.

He was a smart kid though, so it’s not like he missed out on a plethora of lessons.

But, we were ditching to do  _ not  _ so smart things and he’ll be damned if his fifteen-year-old daughter would be doing anything  _ remotely  _ similar to what he was doing at her age.

“Millie. You’re a smart kid, why are you doing this to yourself?” Dan questions her with a raised eyebrow.

“You literally live five minutes away from the White House, that’s half the curriculum right there.” he throws the report card on the desk behind him.

She throws her blonde hair behind her shoulder,

“So does  _ everyone  _ else in the entire school, you make it seem like the White House is goddamn Treasure Island or something.”

His nostrils flare at that,

_ “Language,” _ Amy warns her with gritted teeth.

Amelia’s mouth shuts and she bobs her leg up and down,

“Sorry.” she holds a hand up to Amy.

“When will you understand that you’re not like other kids?” Dan points at her as she plays with her hands in her lap.

“I’m not three anymore Dad, spare me the  _ ‘your special’ l _ ecture.”

He opens his mouth to speak but Amy cuts him off and nudges him in the arm with her elbow.

“Amelia, where do you even go during History? It’s a closed campus.” Amy crosses her legs and leans forward to look into her daughter’s eye.

They watch as Amelia’s chest rises and falls and she looks around Dan’s office.

It seemed like the day was going well.

Part of the job of being a Senator meant meeting with various lawmakers and lobbyists to help pass the current Education bill they were slaving over.

He only had a few meetings today (and luckily they didn’t last that long), met Amy for lunch and received Amelia and Ben’s report cards.

Ben had a 4.2 GPA (which was easy in Middle School) while Amelia had a 3.8 (which was a  _ crime  _ in their household).

That along with the twelve reported absences was enough to make them lose their goddamn minds and have the nanny bring her to his office and miss her Cheerleading practice.

“Nowhere. I just stay on campus and... _ hang  _ out.” she feigns innocence.

‘“ _ Hang Out?”  _ Dan raises an eyebrow at that young girl who nods like it’s obvious,

“Yes father, I just hang out and..finish my work.”

Dan and Amy exchange a sour look and return their sight back to their unimpressed daughter,

“Can I go now? I’m late for practice.” she nods at the door.

“No.” They both respond in unison.

Amy sighs as Dan removes himself from the desk and stands over their daughter.

“You’re grounded.” he looks down at her.

The girl flinches in disgust,

“I’m sorry?” she blinks at both of her parents.

“Two weeks.” Amy crosses her arms and stands up from the desk, “If you can get your grade up faster than sooner but until then you’re on punishment.”

Dan nods at that as Amy finds a spot next to him,

“That’s right. No phone, no technology and no hanging out outside of school, practice, and events.” Dan reaches down and snatches the phone from the couch and discards it in his pocket.

“Are you kidding me?” her voice raises in protest, “You’re violating my First and Fourteenth amendment,” she states matter of factly.

See? The girl was smarter than she realized.

“Oh, so  _ now  _ you know the amendment?” Dan questions her with a raised eyebrow as Amy takes the phone from his pant pocket and drops it on the desk behind them.

Amelia opens her mouth to respond but she’s cut off by Amy’s phone ringing to life.

“This discussion is over. Go back outside and have the Nanny take you  _ straight  _ home,” she orders the blonde child.

“You’re a hypocrite.” she narrows her eyes at Dan and heaves herself off the couch and grabs her backpack.

“I hate you.” she shakes her head and slams the door behind her.

He massages his temples and turns around to see Amy on the phone with a finger pressed on her free ear.

When she hangs up and throws her phone on the table he gives her a defeated look.

“Maybe getting a dog isn’t that bad of an idea at this point.”

 

* * *

"What's gotten you all excited?" his eyebrow raises as Amelia enters the living room. 

Amelia smiles as she approaches the single seat chair next to the L-Shaped couch him and Amy lay on with their work in their laps. 

She throws herself into the seat and throws her hair behind her back, "Something exciting happened to me today." she reveals with a smile. 

The two parents exchange a look as Dan looks up from his folder, 

"What happened, Millie?" Amy speaks up. 

The teenage girl releases a sigh and plays with her hands in her lap, 

"Before I tell you, you can't get pissed off. Especially you, Dad." she holds her hands up in the air. 

Well. It was nice while it lasted. 

Over the years he's learned that whatever follows that sentence tends to piss him off. 

"It depends on what you say next," Dan speaks with a slow, cautious tone; to not scare the girl off. 

Amelia brings her legs to her chest and sighs, 

A moment of silence falls through the room as the girl tries to steady her breathing. 

"Today, I got asked to Prom," she admits with a small smile. 

He turns to Amy whose lips fall into a small (fake) smile, 

"Well that's nice." she sits up on the couch and gives the girl an approving nod as she adjusts the binder in her lap. 

There's only one thing on his mind though. 

"I thought Prom was only for upperclassman." 

Amelia's smile falls for a small moment as she looks at Dan for a brief second, 

"It is." 

His eyebrows raise at her, "So how are you going?" 

He watches as she bites her bottom lip for a brief second and sighs, 

"Tommy is a Senior." 

His heart practically shatters at that. 

"Well. It's a good thing you're not going." 

She scoffs at that and leans forward, "You can't do that." she protests. 

He returns his eyes to his folder,

"I can and I did, end of discussion." 

Amelia's eyes widen in shock as she turns her body to Amy with a pleading look. 

"I'm the only Freshman that got asked." she pleads for support as Amy pinches the bridge of her nose, "Mom, do something." she gestures towards Dan which prompts Amy to bookmark the page in her binder and close it. 

"Dan. We should probably talk about this." 

Had she lost her goddamn mind? 

Did she not just hear their fifteen-year-old daughter tell them that an eighteen-year-old guy asked her out. 

Cause that's all he heard and he didn't like the sound of it. 

"Talk about what? She's not going." he gives her a look like it's obvious. 

Amy's eyes narrow at her and she shoots him a 'get real' look and turns back to face Amelia. 

"Amelia. Your father and I need to discuss this." she holds a hand up and brings her feet to the ground. 

Amelia groans and combs a frustrated hand through her hair.

"Why don't you head up to your room and we'll discuss this later.." she tilts her head towards the stairs. 

He watches as Amelia stands up from the seat and rolls her eyes, 

"I hate you so much, Jesus Christ." she gives Dan an angry glance and stomps her way up the stairs. 

They sit in silence for a moment; it's the sound of the slammed bedroom door that brings them back to the conversation. 

"Have you lost your mind?" he tilts his head to the side as Amy heaves himself off the couch and towards the kitchen. 

" _No_." she shakes her head, "But you have." she points at him as she enters the kitchen. 

Having had enough, he stands up and makes his way into the living room. 

"Amy. You  _know_ that I'm right." he approaches her in the kitchen. 

She scoffs at that and turns to face him, 

"It's not about being right you dumbass. It's about letting her live her life." 

"Oh. So you're all for our fifteen-year-old going on a date with an eighteen-year-old?" 

Amy rolls her eyes and opens a cabinet.

"Obviously I'm not  _thrilled_ about it but who knows, this could be a learning moment for her." 

Had she lost her goddamn mind?

"What are we teaching her? How to get pregnant as a minor?" he accuses her and Amy turns back around. 

_ "Dan."  _ she holds her hands up, "Do you know why you two fight tooth and nail  _every day?"_

His eyebrow furrows at that

"Because she's a teenage girl going through mood swings 24/7." 

Amy scoffs at that, " _That_ and you're not letting her live."

Jesus, that was obviously an exaggeration. 

He was anything  _but_ a helicopter parent. 

He let the kids live their lives, do whatever they wanted as long as it wasn't illegal, didn't make them as a family look bad and they were back in the house by 5 pm. 

He must make a doubtful face because Amy continues to talk. 

"How is she going to be strong and independent if  _we_ don't let her experience things on her own." 

He takes that in and presses his backside against the marble kitchen counter. 

"I get it. You want to protect her and keep her safe  _but,_ she's growing up and we just have to trust that she'll do what's right." 

Amy stands next to him and sighs, 

"So, we let her go to the Prom and then what?"

Amy laughs softly at that and sighs, 

"And we go do something with Ben that night or whatever..but if anything happens, I guarantee you that you'll be the first person she tells." 

Maybe, she had a point. 

"Maybe you're right." he shrugs and Amy gives him a smirk. 

"Of course I am." she puts a hand on her chest and turns away from him, "I'm  _always_ right." 

* * *

 

Everything seemed fine. 

Amy had helped Amelia get ready for the night, she did her hair and makeup, helped her into her sparkly black dress (which was long enough for Dan's liking) and prepared her for the night. 

Then Tommy had came. 

It wasn't shocking that Dan fucking hated him.

The motherfucker had the nerve to enter his house with a smug ass smirk but was smart enough to let it melt away the moment Dan had introduced himself. 

He had given the boy strict instructions of what  _not_ to do with his daughter and promised him anything he dared to try would come back and bite him in the ass. 

The boy gulped at that and nodded.

Then after a few photos, the kids were gone. 

It was weird though.

He felt his anxiety rise a tad bit as he watched this random stranger take his daughter out for the night.

But, he listened to Amy and decided to just try and relax for the night. 

Then, he got a phone call. 

It was from none other than Amelia herself. 

Dan's pretty sure he's broken the speed limit at least three times in his life. 

The first time being when he was late for his internship, the second being when Amy went into labor and the third being Amelia calling him crying and pleading with him to pick her up. 

The hotel was a good forty minutes away from the house, he somehow made it in twenty-five minutes. 

Okay, so he got a speeding ticket but (who really gives a fuck).

As he drove through the dark, empty roads he didn't know what to think. 

Did she get sick?

Did she get bored?

Did Tommy do something?

Did she get embarrassed?

Whatever the fuck it was, he had the school on speed dial and was ready to put in a call whenever it was needed. 

When he got there, he pulled out his phone to call Amelia but he was cut off by the door opening and Amelia dragging herself in with tears streaming down on her face. 

"Hey..what happened?" he tilted his head to the side looking for answers. 

The girl shook her head and wiped her tears, 

"Can we please just go home?" she covered her face as her chest heaved up and down. 

She was like Amy that way.

They would rather do anything  _but_ cry, the only thing that could soothe them into it was physical affection and he could tell that she wasn't in the mood for a hug. 

So, he started the car and drove back home with her cries as the background music for the long trek back. 

He figured that she would want to lock herself in her room and not come out for the next few days and he was okay with that. 

As long as she knew that he was there for her, that's all that mattered to him. 

He pulls into the garage and opens the car door.

"Tommy tried to have sex with me." 

He pauses at that and feels his nostrils flare. 

He takes a deep breath and closes the door behind him. 

"He  _what?"_

He looks to see Amelia trying to catch her breath but she ends up crying all over again, 

"When we got in the limo, he put his hand around my waist and..I was okay with that until we got to the hotel and when started dancing he kept putting his hands on my body and.."

That fucker. 

"What else did he do?" he questions her with a small tone. 

She sighs and wipes her tears, 

"He told me that he had a room upstairs and he wanted to  _do_ it with me and...I said I didn't want to and he freaked out on me." she admits. 

_"Oh thank god_." he breathes out and leans his head back on the headrest. 

Even though he figured the night wouldn't go perfect, it still broke his heart to listen to his daughter cry over some asshole boy who couldn't control his hormones. 

"I'm sorry, Daddy." the girl breathes out as her head hangs down in shame, "I should have listened to you and-"

"Millie. You have nothing to be sorry about." he turns in his seat so he's facing his daughter. 

"You went out and tried to have a fun time but that prick obviously had other intentions." 

She winces at that and shakes her head, 

"Why are boys so mean?" she complains in anger as the tears fall onto her dress and begin to form a small wet patch on the sparkly cloth. 

He sighs to himself and rubs his daughter's back in small circles.

"Because we're egotistical and selfish," he admits with a sad smile as he watches his daughter cry. 

Obviously, the universe giving him a daughter was his form of karma due to his prior treatment of women over the past few years.

"So what's your next move." he tilts her head up so they're looking each other in the eye. 

"Either we can transfer you to a new school  _or_ your mom, brother and I can go find the little fucker and have him buried by sunrise." he wipes her tears.

The girl laughs at that and sighs, 

"I'm not leaving, it'll make me look weak." she takes a deep breath and nods earnestly. 

Dan smirks at that and brings the girl in for a hug.

Call him corny but Amelia was his little girl and he'll kill a motherfucker over her. 

He places a kiss on the crown of her head and sighs to himself. 

"I love you, Dad." 

He feels his heart fucking beat at that. 

"I love you too, Millie." 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave a comment and or kudos! It's greatly appreciated!


End file.
